


First Time~? ( Ussr x Tr)

by Joseph_Froggie



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Anal Sex, CountryHumans - Freeform, M/M, Nazi Germany, Sex, Smut, Soviet Union, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Froggie/pseuds/Joseph_Froggie
Summary: basically the ussr and third reich fucking but its really descriptivei doubt anyone will find this but i hope whoever's reading this enjoys itthis took over ten hours to write plus me editing it while copying and pasting it here from google docsso umyeah
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	First Time~? ( Ussr x Tr)

The snow outside glittered and danced in the dim moonlight. The sky was clouded as well, as it usually was. It was rare to see a clear, star-filled night. It was also a particularly quiet night. The large mansion-like cabin that belonged to the Communist country was calm. Everyone was asleep. All 14 of his children snoozed soundly as per usual. Innocent, unaware.

But, that was different in his room. His beloved was in with him, and things were getting heated and physical. He cradled him in his arms, right hand on the other male’s head, his other arm wrapped around his waist. His tongue trailed along the skin of his neck, a smirk on his lips. Reich had never been touched or held like this, so this feeling, this feeling of warmth and affection, was new to him. And he loved it.

The Russian pulled away, watching as the hickey started to turn a dark purple-ish colour. Reich panted slightly, looking at him from the side. A soft smile started to form on his face. “P-Please continue...~” He told Soviet in a low voice. The taller male only nodded and leaned back in, closing his lips around his neck at the spot just below where he left the first mark. He started to suck on his neck again, a little harder this time. This strange new feeling, He thought. It was weird.. But good at the same time. Soviet continued to leave hickeys down his neck and even leaving a few on his collar bone. He then pulled back again, smirking at him. He moved his hands and started to unbutton the other male’s shirt. 

Reich grunted a little and turned his head to his lover, blushing and letting a shiver run through his body as the cold air touched his warm, bare skin. Soviet pulled his sweater over his head and threw it somewhere in the room. The smaller one stared at his body in awe, a little drool dripping down his chin. A few beads of sweat also dripped down the sides of his fore-head. Soviet pulled the sleeves of Reich’s shirt off of his arms and also threw it somewhere. 

They stared into each other’s eyes lovingly for a few minutes. No words were exchanged, just stares of love. Soviet then picked the smaller one up bridal style and carried him over to the bed. He laid him down on his back and got on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Reich looked up at him, a dark blush colouring his cheeks, Soviet then leaned in and pressed his lips against the other’s, kissing him passionately. The other kissed him back just as roughly, his hands traveling down his lover’s body, tracing his muscles slowly.

They made out for what seemed forever, the only noises that could be heard were slurping and heavy breathing. Reich reached down blindly and unzipped Soviet’s pants. He slipped his hand in and started to rub his already semi-hard member. The Russian moaned lowly into the other’s mouth as he was rubbed. He pulled away, panting deeply. A thick line of saliva connected between their mouths. 

“D-Do you want this?” Soviet asked him, his voice gentle. It took a moment before Reich nodded. He really did want to feel his love. The larger one nodded and moved down a little. He unzipped the German’s pants and pulled down both his pants and underwear, smirking as he watched the other’s member rise in excitement. “Ah, I see~” Was all he said.

The smaller male panted and looked away in embarrassment. Soviet took them off completely and threw them off the bed. He took off the rest of his own clothes, sighing in relief. He then looked back at Reich, his eyes traveling the submissive man’s body. “Spread your legs, dear,” He said and reached over to the nightstand. He grabbed his bottle of lube and a singular condom from the drawer. The German nodded and spread his legs a bit for him. 

Soviet squirted some lube onto two of his fingers and reached down, rubbing the other’s hole slightly. Reich gasped, letting out a rather high pitched moan. The latter then started to slowly slide his finger in, chuckling at how tight he was. “Will I be the one to take your virginity~?” He asked as he moved it in and out. The smaller nodded and let out another moan. Good, good~”

After a moment or so, he carefully slid in his second finger, continuing to make room inside the other. Reich had his eyes closed, each one of his hands had a light grip on the bed sheets. It already felt so good. He needed more. And he was soon going to receive more. He gasped slightly when he felt both of Soviet’s finger’s pull out of him slowly. He opened his eyes and looked at him.

The Russian ripped open the condom and slid it onto his rather large member. He smiled down at the German reassuringly as he led his member to his hole. “Ready?” He asked, teasing it in. Reich nodded, murmuring a quiet “Ja.” The two kept eye-contact for a moment. 

Soviet started to move into him, a soft groan escaping from his lips as his length was squeezed by the other’s virgin ass. Reich gasped and whined in pain and pleasure, his grip tightening on the sheets. He had never felt like this before in his life, and he was glad that he was sharing this moment of intimacy with his lover. Adrenaline and testosterone pumped through his veins.

Soviet let his rather large hands travel the smaller males body, looking up at him and admiring him. The latter was panting quickly at the feeling of the hard, pulsating rod that was in his ass. The Russian’s hands rested on his waist and he pulled his hips back a little, automatically thrusting back in. Reich gasped loudly and gripped the sheets harder. “A-Ah~!” He gasped out as he felt the tip go further into him despite Soviet only moving in just a bit.

“Shh shh… Just relax and enjoy it, alright?” Soviet told him and gripped his waist harder as he started to move his hips just a little faster, but not enough that would really hurt him either. The German grunted with every thrust that Soviet made into him. It felt so good. He can’t believe he didn’t ask to try this any earlier, but then again he was kind of shy when it came to stuff like this. That was the only thing he was weak to. Nothing else.

The taller male continued thrust into the smaller, both moaning and groaning out in pleasure from each other. This continued on for what seemed ages. In all honesty, Reich didn’t want this to end. The heat, the pain, the pleasure, all elements of this. Soon, Soviet brushed against Reich’s prostate and he gasped. He felt that he could tip over the edge now. 

“There, S-Sov~” He moaned out lowly. Soviet nodded and moved his hips faster, his member going deep into him, causing it to press against the other’s prostate repeatedly. Reich let out constant gasps and high-pitched moans in deep pleasure. They continued to make love to each other for a few more minutes, both growing close to orgasm as the seconds passed.

Soviet was the first to cum, giving one last thrust as he came into the condom with a loud groan. A few seconds later, semen spewed from the German’s tip as he continued to moan. After a moment or so, Soviet pulled out and peeled off the substance-filled plastic from his length, dropping it beside the bed. The smaller one went limp after that, reduced to a panting, blushing mess. Soviet laid down beside him and pulled him close, stroking his head.

Reich did nothing but smile softly up him. Soviet returned the gaze. “Signing that non-aggression pact with you was the best decision I’ve made in my life so far,” He told him, his voice gentle. “I couldn’t be any happier.” Reich nodded and placed his head on his chest. “Let's go to sleep, alright? It’s late anyways.” The Russian nodded in agreement and closed his eyes. The German did the same, soon dozing off. Soviet soon fell into a deep slumber as well, a smile on his face.


End file.
